Roma pura
by Sallyya Charbon
Summary: When I was a child I had liberty but did not see it, I had time but I did not know it and I had love, but I did not fell it. These three things fuelled us but I did not understand them. Liberty and time I wasted in the hope to survive and love. I ignored in fear of destruction. I was never fighting for survival I wasted what helped me survive, which caused me to suffer. Ezio/thief
1. Chapter 1

**When I was a child; I had liberty, but did not see it, I had time, but I did not know it and I had love, but I did not fell it. These three things fuelled us, but I did not understand them. Liberty and time I wasted in the hope to survive and love… I ignored in fear of destruction. I was never fighting for survival; I wasted what helped me survive, but I would not suffer this faith if I never met my curse.**

**(March 1507)**

1500

Roma. A city, so beautiful yet so corrupted. Each building glowed yellow from the glorious sun. Though in truth, most buildings were grey and identical, like the people that lived in them. Only buildings such as the slowly decaying coliseum and the over-protected Vatican were set apart from the identical houses and ruins.

A young girl sat alone on the brim of the falling coliseum. Her short mouse-brown hair moved weakly in the summer breeze. Her bright hazel eyes scanned over every build she could see of Roma.. Soon the tallish girl stood up and steadied herself on the thin edge. She edged herself till her toes no longer touched the solid stone. She closed her eyes and fell…

At the moment of the return to the Centro district. She realized that she was not wanted by the call of guards behind her. She sped up wanting to escape them. Soon she raced down the street, shoving pedestrians aside, which they didn't quite appreciate. Not that she cared much, right now she had to get away, far away. The girl could still hear the yells of the guards getting closer; this fuelled her to run faster. Her leather covered feet pounded the ground. "Merda," she cursed under her breath.

"Basta! Fermala!" the angered guards screeched at the confused civilians. She spotted a blockade of guards ahead; this day was just not in her favour now. With a quick shift, she launched herself at the wall, scrambling up. With a grunt she pulled herself up and resumed her fast pace of running from building to building. The guards were obviously not going to stop chasing her; they pursued her up the buildings. All of the sudden crossbow bolts started raining around her.

"For god's sake," she growled, _why were they so damn persistent?_ She slid to a stop; the gap lying before her was far too wide to jump. She was also on a three story building, _could this get any worse_? With a quick glance backwards confirmed her statement before, it was going to get a lot worse. A sick feeling swam in her stomach as she caught sight of the pile of hay below her. Slowly turned, _should she fight or fall?_ First, she didn't have any weapons; for once. Second, the guards had an array of weapons. "See you in hell," She laughed madly before taking a deep breath and falling backwards, tumbling through the air.

The impact came sooner than she had expected, it wasn't a rough landing. Actually, it was quite pleasant; lying in the hay again. Being smart she stayed in the hay for a while, the guards would think her dead and leave, hopefully. At last the world decided to start shifting to her liking and they didn't disturb the golden stack. She grumbled incoherent words as she noticed all the minuscule pieces of hay sticking to her clothes, and hair.

After 5 minutes the slender girl stood up, picking pieces of the straw out of her hair. Then she thought it was futile, she could be there an hour or more with this added straw. That was valuable time she couldn't afford to lose. She replaced her hood over her face before swiftly joining a crowd on the streets. She had to hurry to see her mother; she was certainly impatient by now. She rolled her hazel eyes, but knowing her mother she probably already knew where she was, with her horde of courtesans. Yes, she was the one and only Madonna Solari. She'd taught her the basics of blending and seducing, _ha_, that's a nice thing to teach your daughter.

What was seconds to her, the girl stood outside the Rosa in fiore; the 'best' brothel in roma, thanks to Cesare Borgia. (The sick, sister-loving and rapist of Itali.) "Poor Fiora," she whispered as she opened the door.

"Ladro, get out!" shrieked Madonna Solari, "get out or I will call the gaurdia." The young adult stared at Madonna Solari in confusion. "Out," she mouthed.

"I want nothing to do with a ladro, idiota," Solari cried angrily clawing at her daughter's collar. The girl wrapped her swift, light-fingered hand around the wrist of the claw. "Then I want nothing to do with you. I may be your child, but I'm not someone that cares for a traitorous whore like you" she snarled, releasing Solari's hand; that had become iced to her spot. The thief shook her head fighting her emotions. "I hope you die. You have no right to live a pure life, you traitorous cagna." The girl pulled open the door her name following her out, "Vita Pura" along with a plant pot.

As Pura head towards the Tiber Island, a group of slave traders charged past her. She diverted her path up a building. Slave traders in roma were known to take lonely children and women away to different places in the world. Though she wanted to leave roma, part of her forced her to stay plus how could she leave her 'beloved' Borgia captain. They would miss her annoying them.

She hummed a small tune as she slowed to a walk. That was her next mistake as a man crashed into her. She rolled to the edge and dropped off the roof. She looked up meeting the gaze of her clumsy 'friend'. He shook his head and vanished. "What is so interesting at that stupido brothel?" Pura asked herself as she watched the shadow of the man, head in the direction she came.

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Rumours. Rumours are started by haters, spread by fools and accepted by idiots. Lies were breathed into streets and guards of this great city created by Romulus (and Remus). Destroying the lives of the young and the old.

For once though, the rumours were true. Pura's 'beloved' captain and most of his collaborators had left Tiber Island. She travelled in a spiral from the burnt and blackened tower, that once were the stronghold of the Borgia guards in the area.

As she went, she eavesdropped on heralds and groups of civilians. They all were going on about a man cladded in white robes and silver armour had killed the captain and destroyed the tower. This same man had reopened a handful of shops.

"Guess that means the local bank has improved," Pura smiled. Though that happiness soon had faded; as a pleaded met her ears. Pura sprinted towards it, weaving throughout the slow civilians. That's when an elderly man, standing in front of his fruit stall with guards standing in front of him, came into her view. He was shouting at them while they were growling replies. "This is my stand! I've paid my rent! Be gone!" the man shouted, his fist shaking along with his fragile body.

"I don't think so, the Banker says otherwise," the guard on the right hissed.

"What?" the man screeched, "This is outrageous."

"Now move, we have commands to destroy your stand," the left guard demanded.

"No! You cannot!" the man said with fear swirling in his eyes.

"If you do not move, I suppose we will have to teach you a lesson," the right guard said with a wicked grin. He raised his fist; Pura could see it start to condemn the old man.

Pura rapidly moved, blocking the man and the stall with her arms out wide. "No," she said harshly, "there shall be none of this." The hand stopped centimetres away from her face. The man shook violently behind her, mostly out of fear.

"Move, child! I'll hurt you if I must," threatened the right guard with unforgiving eyes.

But Pura stood her ground, her arms still spread in defence, her gaze full of determination and defiance. "It isn't right to hurt a defenceless, innocent man. He says he paid his rent so he is at no fault," she stated in calm voice then added "Don't test me; leave before I have to use force."

The left guard scoffed while the right one was outraged. His fury blazed in his copper eyes, but still Pura didn't move. "Why you little!" he screeched and his fist came at blurring speed at her face. Pura was quick though; she caught his hand and turned to the gawking stand keeper.

"Go, get out of here," she told him, he nodded and hobbled out of there. With her strength she flipped the guard to the ground and crushed his hand under her foot. She took the knife from his pocket and slit his throat. The other guard was into action now, Pura didn't falter though. She dodged the flying sword and knocking him to the ground. Her foot slammed onto his head, he squirmed in pain underneath her. Pura spoke in a menacing, steady tone "You will never bother anyone in this area again, do you understand me?"

The men grumbled something she couldn't hear, as a response she pressed harder. "What'd you say?" she growled.

"Si! Si, we'll never bother this man again!" the guard squealed like a girl. Pura grinned, satisfied with her work, quickly she gone and down an alley. She shoved her hands into her pockets and whistled a happy tune.

"Good show, kid," mocked a man as he flipped a coin. Pura continued to smile. "How about you tell La Volpe," she said, over-confidence bubbled into her words. The male thief laughed, "I will, but I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to get you killed… again." Pura nodded. "When doesn't he try to?" she chirped as she walked away. "Good luck, Vita Pura. I would see that mother of yours." Pura froze and turned around glaring at the guild thief. "Why?" she asked walking up to him till his back was up against the shadowed wall.

"Umm… I heard through the grape vein that… the salve traders had raided the Rosa in fiore," he said nervously. Pura clasped her hand around the thief's throat. "If you are lying, I will destroy the guild you love." Pura promptly released her grasp and fled.

**who is this miserious man? whats happened to her mother?**

**whats the point you know please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Family. Family are the people that should accept you, for you. Though a family in roma, in Italia, will not, they either want you to continue their legacy or be nothing at all, a pawn in a conspiracy.

Pura returned to the Rosa in fiore. There were no obvious signs of an attack of any form on the building. Its tattered state could have easily concealed anything, though. She wrapped her fingers around the door handle and pushed. The door daren't to move. Pura stepped back and stared up the building. Never did they lock the door. Pura walked towards a stair stack of items and used them to climb the building.

She reached the roof in a matter of seconds. Crossed to the hole she had created when she was ten in her escape to the world. Just before she dropped into the attic, voices floated from the roof terrace. Pura crawled over to the southern chimney that looked over the terrace and listened.

"What brings you here?" asked the distinctive voice of Lucia Cazzo.

"I was wondering if you had seen my brother, Ezio Auditore?" another new feminine voice replied. Lucia shook her head, along with the other girl beside her. "I'm sorry I done not know him," Lucia uttered. The richly dressed lady looked at the elderly one behind her. "Oh… I thought he would have come here in hope to gain your help." Lucia stared at her. "A man did come here, Claudia," stated the brunette, Serena. The one called Claudia smiled. "Is there any chance…?"

"Mother? Sister?" asked distinguish, rich male voice. The must of belonged to the brother of Claudia; Ezio Auditore.

"Ezio. Ser Machiavelli said that you might be here," stated the elderly woman who had remained quiet till then. Ezio seemed to still be confused at the sight of his mother and Claudia. "What are you doing in Roma? Has Firenze been attacked?" he questioned. Claudia shook her head, "No. Or, rather, I do not know. We did not go to Firenze."

"Why?"

"Ezio, we want to help," Claudia said stubbornly. Ezio face became distorted in anger. "I was trying to help you by sending you to Firenze," he growled at his sister. Lucia immediately butted in.

"Where is Madonna Solari?" she asked

"She's dead," Ezio barked. His eyes still glued to his sister. Serena looked at Lucia. Both of them had cursed at this. "What now? Will we have to close?" Serena inquired. Lucia nodded weakly. "You cannot close. I need your help," Ezio pleaded. He was now looking at the two courtesans

"Messere, without someone who can run things, we are finished."

"I'll do it," chirped Claudia. An obvious eagerness to prove herself lightened her face.

"You do not belong here, Claudia."

"I know how to run a business. I ran Uncle Mario's for years," Claudia declared.

"This is different."

"What alternative do you have, Ezio?" asked the older women.

"You do this, Claudia, and you are on your own."

"I've been on my own for twenty years," Claudia said with a smug look on her face.

"Fine. I intend to repair the brothel. This place is a real mess. And I want your courtesans to find Caterina Sforza." Ezio didn't seem pleased with his sister. "You can count on us," smirked Claudia.

Pura scrambled back to her hole. "Great," she growled as she rolled up a blanket. She searched her corner for spare clothes and other items she couldn't leave. "Why does a group of strangers get to take the brothel? Ouch." Pura brought her had to her face and looked at a deep cut on her index finger. She slowly moved the pile of cloth and found half a pair of scissors. "Antonio," she muttered as she pocketed the blade. She was glad she had found the blade but that happiness summoned a storm of guilty. The blade was once a promise that she broke six years ago. Pura stood up and picked up the small pile of clothes and blanket. She had also gathered up a handful of throwing knifes, smoke bombs, a dagger and a small purse of money. _Now where will I go? _Pura climbed back out into the night air. The Rosa in fiore was no longer her 'home'. Nowhere was.

**please review (also sorry about chapter one cause it was kinda the whole story and i didn't understand how worked)**


	4. Chapter 4

Not all scars show, not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels.

Pura had left to the edge of the Centro district. Surrounding her now were the tattered remains of early roman architecture. Though roman forum was a place of high Borgia influence and negative memories she could easily use the tower or the underground tunnels as a place to shelter. And that was her reason. Otherwise the coliseum was her only other shelter, but the place was crawling with murderers, rapist and all sorts of people, also the Borgia's offend targeted these people as recruits or used as an example of punishment to enforce order. The Borgia is the one thing she hated with a passion.

The girl tied the blanket full of all her things around her neck and climbed the outside of the tower.

The tower was easy to climb. Once she was there she moved the three barrels of gunpowder, placing them above the trap door. "That should stop the guards coming up here," she said happily, as she began to sort out her things. Hopefully next mouth would be better.

_Mouth later_

Pura awoke as the sun began to rise. She folded her blanket in half then placed the few items she had collected from the Rosa in fiore before tying the corners of the blanket together.

After she had secured her scissor blade to her belt, Pura sat on the wooden wall of the tower. She swung her legs over. It was a forty feet drop which was better to climb down than jumping into the straw cart. Pura dropped her bundle of clothes into the ground and began to climb down.

She needed to talk to Lucia or Agnella. Pura figured that Agnella would be would be near to the castello, while Lucia would be at the modified Rosa in fiore, if they were still working there; If that Claudia and Ezio had not decide to get rid of them.

Pura head to the western harbour; the southern one was over-run by the guild and the central one was often used by slave traders.

Once there Pura hid in the shadow of a nearby tree, watching the guards.

Half a dozen or so surrounded the tower. While the other half remained on the ground. One guard took Pura's interest as he wore a cloak mulberry and yellow, like many Borgia officials wore. Maybe for once they should die, suffer for the damage they caused to Roma, her Roma.

Pura dived into the water and swam to the wooden platform that only one boat was tied too. She grabbed the edge of the wooden walk way and waited for the captain to pass.

He was slow, but once he had reached the point of reach for Pura, he was drowning before he could scream. Somehow the guards noticed his silence death. A storm of rocks, arrows and bullets fell around the thief. "Damn these Borgia's to hell," she whined before she dived underwater.

Pura remained underwater as she swam towards the tower. Once she had got as far as she could by water, she climbed out and sprinted to the tower. She ran at the wall and climbed, dodging the rocks and arrows with difficulty. She eventually reached the top, panting.

This was the first time Pura had killed one of her 'beloved' captains and now his death left her with two choices; either escape the area and let the Borgia's keep control or destroy the tower.

Pura looked down. Some of the guards had entered the tower in hope of catching Roma's notorious thief, but that wouldn't work. Pura leapt over to the other side and rolled the barrels of gunpowder, that were stored in every tower, over the trap door. She then fetched the torch then hauled herself onto the edge. Pura looked down at the ground. She could either use the water or the hay bale to soften her fall, but she opted for the water. Pura through the torch then dived off the tall structure.

Pura treaded water as she watched the tower crumble. On a nearby rooftop stood a man in cladded white; Pura stared at him. _Who was he?_

**pleasereview. also thought the rating is M it isn't mature till two or three chapters time.**


	5. Chapter 5

If every conceivable precaution is taken at first, one is often too discouraged to proceed at all. They are frozen to one point unmoved and too scared to search for their future, for the person that would bring light to a dull life.

Pura was back on the streets. A bag of money jingled in her pocket; a small roll of bread in her hand.

She walked slowly watching the shadows. There was that man again as he filtered in and out of her view, down a narrow alley. Pura decided to follow the mysterious figure. She needed to know who he was; he wasn't of roma.

Pura slowly walked after him. Eventually the figure worked his way out of from the safety of the shadows. He walked fast, his long legs making the distance between them larger. He seemed completely unaware of her presence.

A hooded white gown stopped at his knees with a red sash around his waist. He had a small belt which looked to be made out of metal while a cape rested on his left shoulder, hanging down just past his left hand. He had light armour on around his wrists along with thick leather gloves and boots. Just by the way this man dressed Pura could tell that he would be cause trouble if she was too ignore him, but he did not have any sword or dagger that she could see which would mean her get away would go smoothly if he caught her following but the sheer size and solid build of this man means he could easily over power her if she got to close and he noticed.

Several times the white figure had taken corners like he knew Pura was following him, but he never looked behind to check. Pura was ready to dive into the nearest shadow if he does look behind but she had no needed to yet. She was close behind him enabling her to hear his quiet breathing, their footsteps are synchronized. The man then cleared his throat.

"You know," the hooded man said in a deep and quiet voice, "there have been some guards following you all this time."

Pura didn't know how to react. She wanted to look back but if she did the man could easily strike. Pura could easily out run guards, she was doing it for years. But this man, she had no idea what he could do. She kept on walking right behind him keeping her pace steady to avoid any sign of panic. Her mind was racing through all of the possibility's that could happen, all of the moves that she could use to escape but all of them ended the same, either she would escape due to the lack of fighting skills and speed of the hooded man or she would be killed.

"Well," the sound of his voice almost made her jump, "do you realise or not?"

Her heart beat increases, hammering so heavily against her rib cage. A minute of silence passed before the hooded figure spoke again.

"I am going to give you an choice," his voice was calm and low enough so that only Pura was able to hear him, "I am going to turn left at the next turn. Either you come with me or I'll chase you down and drag you. I cannot promise that harm will not come to you."

Pura wasn't sure if this man was bluffing or if he would waste his time on a thief.

"And if I come with you?" Pura whispered. If he was going to turn her in, she would rather take her chances with escaping, than going to the guards unharmed. With that little thought she had decided to run. The thought that he was willing to help her avoid the guards floated around in the back of her mind but she quickly threw that idea out of her head. No one has ever helped this rogue thief before and she didn't want it now.

As the man took his first step to the left, he walked beside her; she can see his face clearly. His light brown eyes match his lightly tanned skin, a strand of dark brown hair hangs loosely down and brushes against his forehead, he had a strong jaw line and his lips are the perfect size for his face. Pura watch as his eyes scan her and sent her a threatening look. To Pura's surprised a set of fingers wrap around her upper arm and form an iron grip preventing her from running away.

Pura snap her gaze away from him and let her eyes dangerously dart to the guards who are mere metres away from the two. She didn't get enough time to count how many there were as a wall blocked her view. Pura was now being pulled along as the mysterious man began to run. She didn't have to try too hard to keep up. In a spilt second she decided to stick with her original plan of escaping but she did not want to risk fighting this man, so she avoid grabbing her scissor blade, instead she began to pull away, her only prize was pain.

"Stop struggling and be quiet!" He growled as they slowed, with the man dragging her along with him even as she dag her nails into his skin. She ignored what he had said and continued to pull at his fingers. She didn't notice that he slowed to a fast walk so she kept on running until a sharp yank arm forced her back. As soon as her back connects with a wall he forces his body towards hers pinning her down and covering her mouth with his other hand all in the same motion. Everything that she had preciously though of quickly shatters and the thought of escape took over.

Pura found herself pushing up against his body trying to force him away. Unfortunately he was able to overpower her easily. With little effort involved, the unknown man mercilessly pinned her limbs up against the wall.

"Be still!" He demanded, "Or I will be forced to knock you out."

"Juuss-" Speaking was no longer a gift to Pura as his hand pushing down on her mouth. He may be stronger than her but she wasn't giving up, but the sound of the guards heavy steps forced her to stop.

"Cazzo, I can't see them anywhere," whined one of the guards that had followed them.

"Do you not want the reward of catching the thief or the assassini?"

The second guard's words shocked Pura. This hooded man was an assassin? Pura knew that assassin were the target of the Borgia, a friend to her, but could he be here to kill her. Had Gilberto chose to cheat at removing her? Pura bit the man's hand. He winched, but did not pull back. "Do you want to die?" he hissed in her ear. Pura shook her head the best she could, watching the guards pass them.

"Sorry about this," whispered the assassin as he covered Pura's eyes with his sash soon after the guards past. She wanted to scream fearing this darkness.

The assassin ran. Screams of Roma's citizens echoed around, but the man did not pause. Pura tried to figure out where they were. Her best guess was Tiber Island or the other side of the river, but before she had a real chance to ponder her location a wash of warm air hugged her face and the sound of the outside taken from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Someday perhaps change will occur when times are ready for it instead of always being when it is too late. Someday change will be accepted as life itself and everyone of any birth or of any decision will be accepted as one and equal.

"Where…" Pura began to ask.

"Keep quiet, thief," growled her captor. He took a right and up a step. Pura was then set on a chair and the man in white stalked away, her eyes still covered.

Pura swiftly used her untied hands to untie the knot that restricted her sight. It came off easily. She looked around. Shadows edged under the door. The candles turned the walls a soft flicking gold. All that accompanied her was two chairs, a bench and a table. Pura wrapped the silken red sash, which had prevented her sight, around her wrists, smoothing the end unwarily.

Her captor was rich and probably powerful, a prince even. He must be in his prime and unworried about the damage caused to him (which had proved earlier). So why did he grab her? She was a no body.

Haste footsteps broke her chain of thoughts. Pura quickly wrapped a small length of the sash around her hands. It hopefully gives her a chance to escape, to fight.

The assassin entered with two men, one well dressed, and the other…

"Gilberto," she gasped silently. Gilberto, the fox, La Volpe glared at her. Nothing had change between them since the past seven years. "Ezio, why did you let her…" started the well-dressed man. So her captors name was Ezio. He could be the Ezio, whose sister took over the Rosa in Fiore or the Ezio Auditore, the man that drove fear into the Borgia.

"Machiavelli how could I when I had a patrol of guards following us?" asked Ezio.

"Never stopped you before," snarled Gilberto. Ezio sighed and sat down as did Machiavelli.

The assassin pulled down his hood. To show clear that he was a man probably five or ten years younger than Pura. A fine cut beard covering an aged scar ends on his fine lips.

"Well, she isn't Borgia," he said. Pura nodded without thought. La Volpe obviously did not agree. "But she does not seem of help to us," explained Machiavelli. Pura forced down her laughter. Of course she hadn't. For all she cared they could be as bad as the Borgia, but a part of her said otherwise.

"I asked you to kill her," snarled the fox, "all she has done is cause trouble for my guild for years."

"You only say that because I'm better than you, Gilberto," Pura laughed. They stared at her. "Still doesn't matter, she's a bloody Borgia," Gilberto's tone became unfriendly.

"Hmmm, more like a friend who wants to slit their throats," she smirked. Ezio seemed to find this remark funny. _So he was Messere Auditore. _Pura stood up, "now I'm leaving, unless you need some tips in being a better thief, Gilberto." Pura stepped towards her possibly exit, only to be pulled back into the chair.

"Ezio if you don't kill her, I will," growled Gilberto. I laughed loudly. "What is funny, Madonna?" asked Machiavelli.

"just killing me will cause problems than advantage against the Borgia," I explained slowly, "because I've broken into the castello and Vatican more than once." Pura wrapped the sash more tightly around her hand. Ezio pondered for a moment.

"Then become one of us, or I will kill you."

"well, I can't run and if I did I would be dead, but I will only join as long as," she paused, "you keep Roma free from corruption." Ezio nodded then stood, his hand reaching to her. She twisted the rest of the red sash around her left hand and then placed her right in Ezio's. "Welcome to the brotherhood, Vita Pura."


	7. Chapter 7

**H**uman identity is the most fragile thing that we have, and it's often only found in moments of truth. Otherwise it is shrouded with lies and uncertainty, enabling a person to me one or many in one place.

Pura was back outside at first light, watching the brown Tiber River before a hand touched her shoulder.

"Guess you could vanish if you wanted," said the voice of Ezio Auditore. She looked up at him. "If I wanted to," she agreed. Ezio sat next to her smiling. Pura scanned his body in search of weapons only to notice red around his waist. Pura pulled the sash she had hidden in her pocket last night. "Keep it," Ezio said, "why are you called Vita Pura?" Pura held her balance as she laughed. "God, isn't it obvious." Ezio stared at her. "Alright it's like your creed, it's an oxymoron." Ezio nodded and looked at the river. "Why though?" he asked.

"Because purity does no longer run in the way of life of Roma," Pura explained. Ezio smiled, his smile must of broke many hearts, causing women to go weak in the knees many years before now. Pura stood up and offered her sash covered hand to him, ignoring the butterflies that popped into his stomach. Ezio gently placed his in hers then she helped him up.

Pura and Ezio walked slowly to the market square. They simply talked about the reason why Pura and La Volpe did not get along, the things Pura knew of the Borgia, the streets and the people of Roma. They also disguised Ezio and his reason for becoming an assassin, but that was cut short as soon as they spotted Machiavelli.

Pura froze scanning the area; she headed to the bank after making an excuse to get away from the two Florentine gentlemen.

Pura reached the bank and slipped through the door. She glanced around making sure no one was watching her. She then ran to the door opposite and knocked. "Entrare," responded a voice. Pura opened the door.

Inside was a giant dark desk and behind it behind sat a tall well-dressed man in his late fifties with a moustache. Towers of coins sat on one side if the large desk; Papers before him.

"Aah, Faustina," he greeted.

"Messere Chigi," Pura responded, bowing slightly, "is there a one way deliver I can do?"

Chigi stood up and went over to a small table in the corner of the room, picking up a small package. "It is for Lucrezia Borgia," Chigi said as he handed the package to Pura. Pura nodded then turned to leave. "Faustina?" questioned Chigi.

"Si, Messere," Pura answered.

"Be careful, Ceseare has increased the bounty on your head because of the assassin," he warned. Pura smiled at the banker. "Are you worried about me for once?"

Chigi shook his head, "No. No matter who you are in my life, you know I will remain silent of the truth." Pura nodded and left.

Pura was out in seconds and quickly joined Ezio and Machiavelli, who were leaving.

"Where were you, Pura?" asked Ezio.

"Oh, near the bread stall," she lied, her hand tight around the package in her pocket.

Pura entered one of the side chambers of the assassin headquarters as soon as the three of them got back. Pura lent against the heavy oak door and produced the package addressed to Lucrezia the opened it.

It contained a small box and a letter. Pura read the letter first:

_Dear Lucrezia_

_Use this on the Contessa of Forli on Friday morning, after you have moved her to the castello or other threats to your brother._

Pura flipped the paper in search for a name, but none was to be found. Pura carefully refolded it then opened the box to find the Borgia's favourite poison, Cantarella. Pura replaced both neatly into the packaging and headed to the meeting between Ezio, Gilberto, Machiavelli, Ezio's sister and the mercenary leader.

"The Contessa is going to be moved somewhere in Roma next Thursday," said the only women in the room.

"Thank you, Claudia," Ezio said, "do you know where?" Claudia shook her head. "She's being moved to the castello," Pura said confidently. Everyone turned to glare at her. She grinned broadly. "How would you know that? Unless…," questioned Gilberto with a hostile glare.

"Oh, I'm so a Borgia," Pura laughed. Ezio stepped towards her. "How do you know?" he asked softly.

"I have my sources like the rest of you," she smiled, "I can also get you into the castello undetected." Ezio nodded. "Anything else?" he asked the others watching Pura.

"bene, so the castello it is. Rome will heal quickly with the Borgia gone," explained Machiavelli, "so kill them."

"Only if an opportunity to assassinate them arrives." Ezio seemed to be focused on something else, but none the less Machiavelli did not seem please with Ezio's comment. "Don't worry, my friends; they will die," confirmed Ezio.

Soon they dispatched, leaving Ezio, Machiavelli and Pura in the hideout.

"I guess I have a lesson to learn, now," Ezio smirked.

Pura smiled at him, "meet me at the bridge to the castello." With that Pura left.

**please review plus please tell me what you think pura's/ faustina's relationship with chigi is (i do know myself, just want to see what you think).**


	8. Chapter 8

Lessons are not given, they are taken; regardless of their source, everyone has challenges to learn from and we wouldn't be who we are without them.

A hand touched Pura's shoulder; she spun around her hand on a smoke bomb she had stolen off a guard. She then stopped her action and smiled at the hooded figure that was Ezio. His eyes glittered with mischief.

"Don't tell me Machiavelli wasn't happy," she teased. Ezio grinned, removing his hand from Pura's shoulder and touched her chin. "So what's your amazing plan?" he asked as Pura pulled her face away, scrunching it to show her discomfort of the touch.

"What can you see right now?" she questioned.

Ezio shook his head, "not unless it involves a conflict. Nothing." Pura laughed at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the opposite side of the bridge and to the edge. She swiftly let go and jumped of it. Ezio followed.

"See that gap in the grill," Pura pointed out. Ezio nodded and returned a small sweet smile. Pura looked away. "By using the water level poles you can cross to it," she explained, "but be careful of the three guards down there."

"Okay, Pures, any ideas passing them?" he asked turning Pura back around. Pura tapped her finger against her lip, deep in thought. "Kill them quickly," she said tonelessly.

Ezio shrugged, "guess I'm improvising." Pura sighed then scrambled back up to street level.

On the day the Contessa was to be transferred to the Castello, Ezio, Pura and Machiavelli joined the gathering crowd around a well-guarded carriage.

One coachman leapt from his box and hastened around to open a door.

After a moment a figure emerged, wearing a royal red gown. Pura instantly recognized this woman with cruel red lips and white blond hair. "Lucrezia Borgia," she muttered.

Lucrezia dragged the Contessa by her hair, with no justified class, and slung her to the ground. Pura noticed that Ezio tensed, watching the woman in chains and a coarse brown dress. Was it in his view that the bedraggled Contessa had a greater presence than Lucrezia?

Pura swiftly realised that Machiavelli had placed a restraining hand on Ezio's arm. "Don't Ezio," Pura whispered, "a rescue attempt now would be a failure."

"Hail, citizens of Roma," said Lucrezia as she placed a foot on the Contessa's back, "a splendid sight to behold. Caterina Sforza, the she-whore of Forli." Lucrezia glared at the non-responding crowd, Caterina raised her head and mocked Lucrezia, but was swiftly punished for her insult. Pura twitched uncomfortable as Lucrezia threatened the crowd of people.

Lucrezia and Caterina left soon after, into the castello with a dozen guards. Pura took no notice of the thinning crowd or Machiavelli's words to Ezio, only Ezio leaping over the edge of the riverbank leaving Pura with Machiavelli.

"So Pura, what are you to do?" asked Machiavelli. Pura snapped back into normal time. "I have work to do," she said darkly.

"Yes, Chigi is it," he grinned. Pura glared at him. "Yes, I know Vita Pura." Machiavelli walked away. Pura growled numerous curses as she headed into the bustling streets.

**Sorry for not updating for a long time, i've had exams. Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

It is madder never to abandon one's self than to be infatuated; better to be wounded, a captive and a slave, than always walking in armour.

Pura raced through the ivy cover door of the assassin hideout and down the hall to the sound of muffled footsteps. Pura turned the corner and there was a doctor and a women 20 years or so older than Pura with auburn hair.

"Caterina," Pura acknowledged sitting on a chair opposite the women (the doctor carried on, not noticing Pura had entered the room). Caterina looked at her. "Who are you?" she questioned.

"Vita Pura," Pura answered with a, forced, smile. Caterina smiled, but did not aim it at her. Pura twisted her head to look up at Ezio.

"Ezio," cried Caterina, "I'm relieved your safe." Ezio crossed to her then took her hand and squeezed it. "Where is Machiavelli?" Ezio asked Pura.

"I don't know," she growled as Gilberto entered the room.

"Ezio! Good to see you again!" La Volpe embraced the assassin, "I helped the Contessa in; as for Machiavelli..." the door swung open and Machiavelli walked in.

"Where have you been?" barked Gilberto.

"Looking for Ezio," he said, "what of the Borgia?"

"Cesare left immediately. Rodrigo was not there," Ezio explained return his eyes to Caterina.

"Odd. What a waste. No offence Contessa, we are glad to see you safe."

"None take," responded Caterina, darkly. Pura stood up in no mood of remaining in La Volpe or Ezio's presents…

Pura had not done much in the past few days since the arrival of the Contessa. She avoided Ezio, who became foggy eyed at the smallest glance of the Contessa. This made her life duller than the streets of roma.

Instead Pura began to gather information from the courtesans. Lucia explained that that Cesare's

Banker intended to hold a party within the week; which to Pura's conclusion was an opportune moment to remove Cesare's sources.

Pura with this information headed to a meeting that she was already late for.

She walked in and settled with an already settled crowd, avoiding making eye contact with Ezio; who had begun to speak often forced to stop by Machiavelli and Gilberto.

"Agostino is not trusted by Cesare," Pura said in the middle of La Volpe's comment. Claudia looked at her. "There's a client," started Claudia.

"Owes the banker money," Pura continued for her

"Si."

Ezio nodded, "so it leaves his forces."

"Corner their general Octavian. His army will be in disarray not long after," said Bartolommeo.

They agreed and discussed means of entering the castello again; which concluded with Pietro Beninterdi, Roma's most famous actor and plaything to Lucrezia. That was when Caterina ruined the day…

Pura watched Caterina and Ezio from a distance. Caterina constantly shook her head even when she mounted the white stallion.

"Victtoria agli assassini," murmured Ezio as the Contessa rode out of his life. Pura walked up to him then touched his forearm and smiled. Ezio looked down at the thief. "Why?" he questioned.

Pura grinned, "Because nothing ever makes sense." She tugged his arm and led him back inside…

Pura returned to Ezio's room a small amount of time later. He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Quietly, Pura closed the door and sat beside him, lifting his head into her lap. She calmly ran her fingers through his hair and before she realised he was kissing her…

**Me: seemed to make less sense this chapter, but i really wanted to get rid of caterina asap. anyway sorry...**

_**Ezio: yeah it wasn't like tat it was...**_

**Me: Ezio shut up! anyhow please review**


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

Men are so simple and so much inclined to obey immediate needs that a deceiver will never suffer the lack victims for her deception, but even then the deceiver can be deceived and be the same as her victims.

Pura left before Ezio had stirred that morning. She knew his day would evolve looking for the senator, but she had different plans…

Pura's day was spent at the Rosa in Fiore. There she spent her day forming a plan with Lucia, Agnella and a courtesan that looked highly similar to Pura called Sophia.

It was early evening and Lucia forced Pura to sit down and started to comb through Pura's tangled mouse coloured hair.

"When was the last time you brushed this?" asked Lucia. Pura bit her lip, while Sophia and Agnella laughed behind them. "Last night," Pura muttered, wincing as the comb pulled at a knot. Lucia sighed. "Sophia deal with the make-up. I'm going to be here for a while." Sophia walked over to them then began to rummage through a drawer in front of Pura. "What about me?" whined Agnella.

Lucia paused for a moment looking at Pura then Sophia then back to Pura, "get a dress, preferable red, and some oil." Pura groaned as Agnella left the room.

They spent hours making over Pura. Once done Lucia oiled Pura's hair to give it a darker tone to match Sophia's.

Lucia stood back while Agnella helped Pura into a dress.

"Now, I don't think Madame Solari would recognise you," teased Agnella. Pura glared at her. The three courtesans' began to laugh. Pura growled at them, and then advanced towards the door. "I'm leaving," she announced causing the courtesans to stop there hysterical giggles. "Remember sway," Lucia called after her. Pura forced herself to walk even straighter as she was not amused.

The sun finally set over the ruins. Pura stood alone watching for Ezio and the box carrier. Once she spotted him she swanned over to the attendant that Ezio followed.

"Hi there," Pura said, eyes focusing on the attendants purse.

"Hello," he replied guardly.

"Mind if I walk with you?" she asked seductively.

"Sure. I mean I don't mind if you want to—want to keep me company." There was a pause. "I've never been her before," Pura quickly said.

"Where do you come from?"

"Trastevere," Pura shuddered theatrically, "you have to pass some old ruins to get here. They make me nervous."

"You're safe here."

"With you, you mean?"

The attendant finally broke into a smile, "I can protect you if need arose."

"I bet you could," Pura said forcing back the mockery of her words. She looked at the box, "My what a fine chest you have there."

"It isn't mine," sighed the attendant.

"Oh, but you're holding it in those strong arms of you."

"Want to touch them?" he flirted back. Pura pulled back in disgust. "Santo cielo!" she cried in attempt to cover up her action, "what will I tell the priest in confession." Pura looked back at the bag of money, swiftly taking it, but they had arrived at the destination of the banker.

A man in a red cardinal hat and loin cloth with a ram upon it, stood waiting for the attendant.

"The money your eminence," said the attendant next to Pura as he handed it to another.

"Good," said the banker, whose eyes glittered in his fat face. He was eyeing up Pura, who shifted closer to the first attendant. "I'll take her too, I think." The banker grabbed Pura roughly and pulled her to him. "As for you, you're dismissed."

"Onoratissima," Pura smiled, unwillingly snuggling up to the banker as the first attendant tried to control the expression on his face. With that the banker led Pura the rest of the way.

Pura bit back on the nausea and smiled seductively at him as they walked.

"I hear you're from Trastevere," said the banker, his pig eyes studying her.

"Indeed," she replied, keeping her voice steady.

"You are very beautiful."

"Grazie," she smiled looking around, "I am sophia."

"Juan Borgia," he replied and nodded to one of his guards. Pura watched the guard disappear into the crowds and then turned to look for Ezio. She started to feel nervous and worried.

"You seemed distracted," Juan said, breaking Pura out of her trance

"I have never seen such beautiful lights before," she answered quickly. The banker nodded. "I saw you steal my attendant's purse." Pura held her breath then released it slowly. "I think I should be allowed a free ride."

"But I need to make money," she replied, "And you do not own me."

"Oh, but I own everything." Pura closed her eyes and held her breath. Just a few moments longer and then the fat bastardo would be dead.

"You must excuse me," Juan said, breaking into her thoughts. She looked at him and saw a Papal guard standing next to him, "I must take care of a certain nuisance." Pura nodded and made a false disappointed face and then walked away, swaying her hips. She walked over to the corner and took out her hand fan. Lucia had taught her to do this to signal important news.

"What is it?" she heard a voice call behind her. Pura tilted her head to make sure it was Ezio. "Pura," he gasped. Pura ignored it

"His name is Juan Borgia."

"Cesare's cousin?" Ezio asked still surprise.

"Si, most likely. I think he suspects you are here. A Papal guard was with him."

"I'll take care of this. If a Papal guard is here, then Cesare can't be far behind." Pura turned around. Ezio stepped back. "Then I will watch and make sure you actually kill him," she said sternly. Ezio smirked at her. "You sound like Machiavelli," he said before vanishing into the crowd.

**well this chapter was abit talky, but still the story will continue.**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

Revenge is a force that can drive many, but once gone, you soon realise how empty you are, how barren revenge is; it feeds on the misery; its delight is murder, and its end is despair.

Pura headed to a group of courtesans while Sophia had taken her place. She watched the banker from her spot. Music blared all around her and the almost naked guests swaggered.

"Oh no! He's hurting her!" A courtesan shrieked.

Pura's felt her heart sink when she spotted Juan strangling Sophia. She started towards them, when another courtesan pulled her back.

"Stay in position."

"We have to help her!" she cried but the courtesan pulled her away and hid her behind a tree.

"Stay," she said grimly. Pura sighed then changed into her normal clothes.

In attempt to prevent herself ruining everything; Pura eyed nearby escape routes and hoped that she had thought of everything if the need to escape aroused.

Pura caught sight of Ezio sat on a bench, the Banker stepping closer to him. In one swift move, Pura watched the assassin stand up, stabbed Juan Borgia and turned him around and away from the guards.

Moments passed quickly and suddenly she heard a woman cry. Pura peeked through the branches and saw Ezio near the benches with Juan in his arms. Blood oozed from Juan's arm and she could tell that Ezio was speaking to him.

She walked out of her hiding spot and headed towards them, with her hand on her scissor blade.

As planned, Ezio sprinted towards the edge of the cliff and leapt. The guards followed him eagerly and the people quickly headed towards the exit. Pura moved towards The Banker and knelt beside him.

Pura stared at the still alive man and felt her fury burning through her. Before her was the man who helped 'her' Roma crumble. Who order his men to kill her friend, her closet thing she had to family.

She felt her throat close in as she remembered. The Banker laid his eyes on her.

"Get a Dottore!" he pleaded and holding up a bloody hand, "I'm losing blood."

"And now you'll lose your life!" she snarled at him and brought her scissor down on his chest. The Banker yelped in surprise and pain.

"Requiescat in pace! Pezza di merda!" she murmured, pulling the knife.

She was crying, but Pura barely noticed it. She watched Juan's eyes flicker close and waited until his heart stopped beating. When she didn't feel a pulse, she got up. It was over. Juan was dead, but Roma still needed to be healed.

Behind her, she heard a guard cry out. Pura turned to look at a guard walking towards her with his sword drawn out.

"Laggiu!" he called to the other guards.

Pura got up and threw a throwing knife at the guard, before leaping over the edge as Ezio had done.

The thief began to head in the direction of the Rosa in fiore. As soon as she could she took to the rooftops…

"Pura," called a male recruit who stood outside. Pura walked up to him. "Si, Luca."

"Have you seen any guards nearby?" he asked scanning the area. Pura shook her head and headed for the door. "Oh, Pura," Luca said suddenly. Pura turned to look at him her hand on the door handle. "One of the courtesans told me to tell you that Lucia and Agnella are dead." Pura eyes widened then slowly opening the door into the brothel.

Inside laid three dead guards and Ezio and Claudia hugging in the middle of them. Ezio released his sister and looked at Pura about to smile, but Pura ignored him and sprinted up the stairs to Lucia's and Agnella's room.

There they laid motionless upon their beds, both smiling even in death.

Pura stared at the two bodies: growling. The door behind her opened. She jumped ready to attack the intruder, but stopped facing Ezio. Confusion sketched on his face. "Pure's?" he said in a questioning tone. Pura closed her eyes, shaking her head. Racing out the building, one thing burned itself into her mind. _The Borgia must die even if it was the last thing she did._

**Tatty-bye Banker. i did realise i hadn't mention why pura was envolved so here you are.**

**Pura was envolved, one because she wanted rid of the Borgia due to the pain the family had caused her and how they caused Roma to go into despair. also she wanted to help Chigi.**

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 11

The truth, is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution.

Pura returned to the coliseum, which now was crawling with Borgia guards.

As Pura climbed to the top she discreetly killed a dozen guards. Not one was given a chance to plead. Not one had the chance to call for help.

Eventually she reached the top and looked over Roma in the light of the rising sun.

Pura pulled her knee's to her chin. She sighed, Roma could easily heal with or without her, but she would remain, regardless. Pura closed her hazel eyes in hope that life would seem normal once more.

"Pura!" called Machiavelli, as Pura was heading to Chigi's main bank that afternoon.

"Si," she replied not even facing him.

"You are wanted a Tiberia," he ordered. Pura swiftly pulled her scissor blade from her belt and turned to face him, her blade an inch from Machiavelli's nose. "No," she snapped, slashing Machiavelli's nose. He starred at her in horror, his fingers pawing at the gash she had created. Pura turned on her heels and stormed off.

"Faustina, you are late." Pura glared at Chigi as she closed the door behind her. She crossed to the pile of packages and coins on a table and sat down. "Faustina answer me. Why are you late?" Chigi barked, standing up in attempt to make her feel small.

"Killing Juan Borgia," Pura smirked. Chigi stood there looking at the thief that stood up taking the pile of packages. She crossed back to the door. "One day, I'm going to regret you being born and harbouring a thief in my employment," he muttered leaving Pura to her work.

It was now early evening when Pura was dismissed from the bank. She swiftly climbed onto the roofs and made her way to Tiber Island.

When she reached the opposite side of the Riveria, Ezio's voice travelled from the ground. Pura crouched down to see Ezio sat next to a man that was obviously artist.

"Here we are," said the artist. With a flourish he opened the box that he presented Ezio. Pura watched as Ezio removed pieces of armour and weapons. "The bracer was the biggest problem," continued the artist, "it was very hard to get a match for that extraordinary metal…" Ezio slipped the bracer on his wrist, twisting his wrist afterwards to test his mobility. "Prefecto, grazie, Leonardo," Ezio said with a smile.

Pura stood up as Leonardo told Ezio the price for his work. She walked to the furthest side of the roof before taking to the streets. From there she crossed the bridge and headed for the assassin hideout.

"Aah, Vita Pura," said a voice as Pura entered the hideout. Pura looked at the speaker, who was Machiavelli. The gash across his nose had healed fairly well.

"What do you want, Machiavelli," snarled Pura as she walked pass him.

"I want many things, but from you I want the truth," he responded.

"Truth about what?" she snapped as she placed a hand on the training room door.

"Why are you even here?" Machiavelli raised his eyebrow. Pura turned the handle to the room. "Everything is permitted. So I see nothing wrong with me helping the assassin's defeat the Borgia," Pura replied leaving Machiavelli to wonder over what she said.

**thanks for all the reviews and everyhing. i'm sorry that this chapter is a bit jumpy, but it was differcult to write. anyway please enjoy and Review**


End file.
